Toxic
by CherryRaider
Summary: Its back I dont know how many people are still looking at this but yay! Buttercup Utonium..Thought to have a great life? Truths what it seems its toxic..When a villianess has a evil plan up her sleeve what will happen to Buttercup? BUTTERCUPxBUTCH BUTTERCUP/SEDUSA CREDIT/BETA: WishofHearts
1. A Buttercups day

THIRD PERSON: (They're 13 by the way XD That's legal enough to cuss I guess )

Another day at Utonium household, and it's Saturday at 7:00 in the morning.

"SHUTUP BLOSSOM IM GETTING UP!" The green Powerpuff known as Buttercup yelled.

"Watch your language or I will tell Professor!" The pink Powerpuff known as Blossom yelled.

"Nag, nag, nag that's all you do Pinky!" Buttercup shouted back.

"Professor Buttercup's at it again!" Blossom screamed.

"It's not my fault she woke me up and was being bossy ordering me around!" Buttercup screamed back.

"Now girls… Buttercup do you want to have a talk again?" Professor tapped his foot.

"No sir.." She hung her head down as Blossom just stood up with pride for winning an argument with her sister again. But that's when the phone beeped.

"Yes mayor?" Blossom ordered. "Oh right on it girls!"  
Bubbles was already down but Buttercup was already on her way to stop the robbery..

BUTTERCUPS POV:

"Take that and that!"

I punched the criminal into the wall causing a huge hole, but they were getting away.

"Oh great Buttercup you let them get away!" I heard Blossom come yelling.

"It's not my fault!" I growled.  
I'll show her! I quickly saw them in a car and ripped the door open, kicking their butts as usual. However, then the money exploded from the utterly broken car.  
"BUTTERCUP!" Blossom screeched.

I flew off ignoring her and leaving my sisters to pick up all the money. I went into the park and punched a tree until there was nothing of the tree left..

"Oh hey babe" A familiar voice known as Butch Jojo called.

"What do you want?" I glared at him.

"Just wanna know what's wrong. Can't I see what's wrong with my big bad old Buttercup?" he smirked at me.

"I don't feel like it now Butch I had a rough day leave me alone.."  
I curled up on the ground, letting my nails claw into my skin, not at all caring if it started to bleed. I stared up at him after a moment and saw he was still there, just frowning and I saw his curiosity grow stronger.

"Well bye Butterbabe" He flew off and I just stared at him while I could, mad that he called me Butterbabe. Well its better then Buttercup..  
_'Oh and I'll call you Buttercup because... That also starts with a B!'_ ... I hated that moment. No one and I mean no one knew how that felt, to just be named Buttercup because it also begins with a B!

I walked home, too mad to fly and when I reached home I saw the lights were off. It was pretty late… Anyhow I opened the door silently, hoping nobody would hear when then the lights turned on showing an angry Professor and Blossom.

"Buttercup you left me and Bubbles to pick up all the money, do you know I had to make up an excuse to get out of that!" She scolded me.

"Now Blossom.." Professor started, but I interrupted.

"It was her fault to! She kept nagging me and scolding me!" I yelled back.

"Now buttercup.." He started. "NO NOT BUTTERCUP THAT SHE ALWAYS GETS OUT OF TROUBLE AND IM LEFT TO ROTT IN MY ROOM LIKE THE BI-!" I screamed.

Professor cut me off, yelling. "Buttercup we do not use that kind of language! You're grounded!"

I turned to see a smirking Blossom with the usual 'serves ya right' look on her face. I stomped to my room (Yes we have our own rooms) and slammed the door shut before curling up on my bed..

"I don't need them.." I mumbled. I got off my bed and opened the window making sure nobody heard before I flew out

"I will be back before they even notice.." I mumbled to myself more.

BLOSSOMS POV:

Serves her right what's gotten into her today?

Bubbles was already asleep in her room, and when I was about to go to bed.

"Blossom honey.." I heard professor say softly.

"Yeah dad?" I looked at him.

"Please make sure Buttercup stays out of trouble tomorrow.."

He frowned and went back to his lab. I was about to open the door to Buttercup's room but something told me not to or I would regret whatever I would see.. I opened it anyway and it revealed an empty room, and no Buttercup.

"Buttercup?" I yelled.  
"BUTTERCUP!" I screamed out and Professor ran to me.

"What is it Blossom?" He then gasped, "Bu-buttercups gone!" I looked up at him tears in my eyes.

"She will come back and we'll have a talk with her tomorrow. Go to bed now Blossom.." He looked at me.

"Okay.." I went to my room I put a serious look on my face something felt wrong I could feel it Buttercup something bad's going to happen I know it..

PROFESSORS POV:

It's about time Buttercup is getting her mood swings she is a teenager after all, I always kept a watch on her, she had a bad temper.. I remember when I created them there was a dark aura around Buttercup. And her and Blossom would fight as if its telling me Buttercups thinking of what to do, if she should or shouldn't… I need to keep an eye on her more..

BUTTERCUPS POV:

I walked down an alley kicking down trashcans angrily.

"I was always the middle child the one who, 'OH that also starts with a B!' B MY ASS!" I screamed. I was angry, but not my normal angry, more like furious.

"Seems like kitty's mad.." I heard a voice snicker in the shadows..

"Show yourself.." I glared all around me, when all of a sudden Sedusa came out of the shadows.

"Sedusa what do you want..?" I glared at her.

"Just to let you know, I know how you feel being the middle child!" she smirked.

I just continued to glare at her.

"I heard you and your sister fighting. It's not fair how you get in trouble and she doesn't right?"  
I just nodded my head she smirked "Well call me if you change sides hun"  
She threw me a card with her number on it.  
I looked at her confused "When you're ready we'll be waiting.." She smirked at me.

"Who will be waiting?.."  
But next thing you know she disappeared into the shadows.

"God my life's freezing into icy pits of hell.." I started rubbing my temples as I decided to go home, just hoping I didn't get caught or I would be more dead then sorry.. I flew off hoping just hoping 'God please be asleep!' When I got home I saw my window closed.

"Aw shit.." I said to myself I used my X-ray vision to see Proffesor and the girls were asleep. I opened the door slowly and walked upstairs, but right at the top of the staircase was an angry Blossom..

"Buttercup you know be-" I cut her off

"Better my ass!"

She gasped, "Buttercup we don't use that kind of language!" she stared at me shaking her head, "Who are you and what have you done to my sister?"

"Not in the mood Pinky"  
I walked to my room and shut the door in her face, locking it in case she tried to get in. I landed on my bed and used my X-ray vision again to see she was gone before curled up into a ball resting peacefully not caring about anything right now. After a moment I sighed and got up, opened my drawer and changed into my nightgown. I landed back on my bed and began to fall into a deep sleep, dreaming about what Sedusa said, and wondering if Butch knew about this and all the RRB.. I just hoped to be left alone tonight, no phone ringing, no nothing..  
I just needed to rest and that's all I would be doing right now. Forget about my nagging sister who never even cared about me anyway..

THIRD PERSON:

Little did Buttercup know, Bubbles overheard Blossom scream about her being gone and the Professors chat with her. She just cried herself to sleep that night.. Hoping Buttercup would be alright…

END CHAP 1


	2. A Bubbly day for Buttercup

BUBBLES POV:

I woke up and felt the dry tears around my eyes. I just laid there for a second and looked at the roof before deciding to get up. I went over to my drawer and picked out my uniform (It's been about 13 years and we still wear are uniforms! We technically have to until we're 14.) I brushed my luscious blonde hair and put it in my usual pigtails. I was always known as the bubbly girl, the innocent one. Me and Blossom were adored, we were perfect to people.. But Buttercup? She was hated, she was the tomboy, she was the girl who got in trouble all the time, but did they ever give her a chance to let them see who she was? No. We save the day and they don't applaud for Buttercup, it's all to me and Blossom. I just hope she's alright. I put on my Mary Jane shoes and walked out of my baby blue room searching for the usual Blossom who would be screaming at Buttercup to get up. I walked downstairs to see a worried Professor cooking french toast. I sat down and soon Blossom came down, and she had a serious look on her face.

"Hey Bubbles!" She fake smiled trying to throw away her serious face.

"Hi Blossom… hey what happened last night with you and Buttercup..?" I asked curiously.

"That is none of your business Bubbles you are too young to learn what we were talking about!" Professor cut in, putting French toast on our empty plates.

"Okay.." I looked at the staircase to see Buttercup, who had her hair all messy and spikey as usual. It was really silent for a while..

"So what we gonna do today leader girl..?" Buttercup wandered her eyes to settle on Blossom, probably trying to forget what happened yesterday. I gulped the rest of my French toast down, but Buttercup didn't even touch hers...

"How about we go to the mall?" I suggested happily.

"Sure.." She just stared at me with cold icy eyes saying 'the mall?'

"She really wants to go there? That's one of the 100 places she hates most!" Blossom shrieked surprised.

"It's not a she Blossom, it's our sister we're talking about!" I said defending Buttercup. We were growing farther apart every year…

"Fine you two can go to the mall and I will be studying at the library.." She muttered.

Buttercup just smirked at this "Whatcha studying a test?" She snickered.

"No.. I need to learn more research about Townsville!" She said convincingly.

"Well okay then!" I dragged Buttercup with me flying off.

BLOSSOMS POV: 'In the library'

I searched everything about what people thought about Buttercup on the computer and it didn't sound too nice... I could see why Buttercup explodes like a volcano now. I looked in books about how to control your anger even, but nothing could explain to me about Buttercup I then found a book titled 'Toxic' it was a tragedy kind of book.

'CHAPTER 1-_Nobody would understand me, for all I wished was for my sisters to understand me. I had two sisters, one was named Jessica, the other was Brenda and me? Well I'm a nobody, I'm an outcast. My name you ask? Bracey.. My mom told me it meant brave fighter in Australian since we were from there. We moved to America for business purposes, and let me tell you, life sucked there. My sisters were popular and me? Well I was a little boyish not a total girly-girl and I got called boy and ugly by a brat and her cheerleading squad. Nobody really cared at all about me, I was just toxic and well the boy I liked was the cure to it. But he was bad and I was good, he was a runaway a bad boy and I? I was a goody-goody, I was a good girl who got into fights I tried my best to please my family, and now? Now I don't know who to choose.._

After I finished about half of the book I was a bit teary eyed. I thought it was so sad and depressing, this was an interesting story don't get me wrong, but the beginning words 'Nobody would understand me…' and 'I was a goody-goody, I was a good girl who got into fights and tried best to please my family… I don't know who to choose…' reminded me of Buttercup. Maybe this has some clues in it. I know something is wrong with Buttercup, when she came home after the second time she looked like she saw a ghost until she laid her eyes on me. Nah, I wasn't Buttercups problem was I?.. No she just needs some help from a psychiatrist! Gah I'm fighting with myself… Blossom snap out of it! But what happens if what happened in the story happened to Buttercup? In the end of the story the girl betrayed her ex-family for a boy, but Buttercup doesn't know any boys who like her except Mitch…

BUTTERCUPS POV:

"How about we go and get ice-cream!" Bubbles said smiling.

"Sure I guess!"

Bubbles made me be all bubbly inside, she made me feel like I was worth everything in the world! She didn't really have to do this all for me but it's just who she is... That's when Princess stepped up.

"Oh hey loser!" she laughed snottily, the friends behind her snickered.

"What are you doing here?" I glared at her.

"Shopping what else stupid? Can't you go with any of your friends to shop.. Oh yeah that's right you don't have any except that stupid Mitch Mitchelson!" She laughed.

"You're asking for it brat!" I clenched my fist.

"What you gonna do punch me?" She laughed more.

"Why actually, yes!" I punched her right in the jaw. Gasps and whispers surrounded us as a crowd formed

"Eek! You'll hear about this from my daddy!" She yelled, whilst being helped by her bratty friends.

"Buttercup! No fighting!" Bubbles ran up behind me and gave me a hug. "Please don't fight.."

"Okay, okay Bubbles.." I frowned I really wanted to fight but Bubbles was there..

"It's getting pretty late!" Bubbles looked at me.

"Yeah let's go home… Separate ways..?" I asked. Bubbles just looked at me confused for a second then she was just like normal.

"Okay then Buttercup!" She smiled and I walked out of the mall when Bubbles was out of sight, my phone buzzed (Used for emergencies in town.)

"Yeah..?"

"Oh Buttercup! Come quickly somebody is robbing the bank!" I hung up the phone and flew off to meet Blossom and Bubbles.

"Buttercup you stay out of this one!" Blossom yelled.

"What? Why?"

"Because last time you did, the money exploded!" She yelled.

"But-!"

"No but's you're going home and that's final!" Blossom said in her motherly tone.

"Fine then bossy!"

Before she could say anything else, I flew home 'Maybe its better if I do change sides..' I thought.


	3. School Trouble

The Next Day... (Hey I realised this is like 8 days and counting.. kinda think! lol CREDIT FOR THIS IDEA OF THE CHAPTER IS TO CANDYGURL100! And BLACKHEARTS33!)

BUTTERCUPS POV - Monday

I was lying on my bed still pissed off.

I looked at the alarm and realised I was already late for school and fricking Blossom decided to not wake me up so I missed breakfast!

Shit! I quickly got dressed, ran downstairs, grabbed my backpack and flying out the door to school I could barely hear Professor yell "Bye sweetie!"

I zoomed off and soon I could see my Middle school, Pokey Oaks Middles. I landed by the door and guess what? The bell rang! Just my luck…

I ran to my first period class with Ms Keane, and well, you see Ms Keane wasn't so nice anymore. Let's put it that if you were late, she would get you detention immediately.

Slightly wincing and preparing myself for imminent deafness, I walked into the classroom.

"Hello Miss Utonium, nice of you to FINALLY join us." Ms Keane said in a deep voice.

Oh boy she was pissed...

"Oh, hey. Um let me explain myself, you see my sister didn't wake me up this morning and my alarm didn't go off so-"

She interrupted and began yelling, "So what? You have no right to be late. Your lovely father could have woken you up!"

"YES BUT AS YOU CAN FUCKING SEE YOU HAG HE DIDNT!" I screamed, my anger got the best of me.

"Miss Utonium! Watch your language young lady!" Old hag Keane yelled.

I heard someone chuckle behind me and I turned to the class "Who the fuck laughed?" I growled.

Nobody raised their hand.

"MISS UTONIUM!" Ms Keane yelled again. "If you DO NOT stop this instant you will get detention and be sent to the principal's office!"

Oh god last thing I want is Principal Moss. She's the meanest, the creepiest, the crankiest old hag of a principal you will ever meet! But, instead of shutting up, I said... or rather, growled something else.. "Fuck shit Ms Keane I don't give a damn."

She seemed quite use to this kind of attitude. That was the only thing I liked about her- how she wasn't shaking from being yelled at by a super-human-kid, she was brave.

"GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE. NOW!" She screamed at me.

"Okay Ms Bitch" I muttered, unfortunately, now quiet enough as the entire class laughed.

"What did you say?" She asked deathly calm.

"Nothing!" I snickered.

"You better not have…" She growled I smirked walking to the principal's office.

MINUTES LATER..

"So you arrived late?" Principal Moss lowered her glasses and looked at me.

"Not only that, she cursed me out!" the bitchy teacher told Principal Moss.

"Ahh is that so? I thought you would do better this year Miss Utonium, it seems it just got worse huh?" the old lady glared at me.

"Yes.." I muttered darkly.

"Well then, young lady I'm afraid you are suspended!" She yelled in her strong British accent.

"Fine then this school is shit anyhow!" My temper rose. I kicked the door down literally until it was broken. And what do you know a very confused Butch Jojo was about to enter sadly stepping over the broken door. He stopped and looked at me strangely.

"Oh yes, and what can I do for you Mr Jojo?" Principal Moss asked Butch and glared at me again. "Actually excuse me for a minute, I have to escort Miss Utonium out."

"Like hell lady, I'm outta here!" I retorted before walking to the front of the school to yet again bust the door down, except, this time I blew it up. There was now a beautiful hole in the wall.

I flew off stormily and tried to cool down my temper.

BUTCH JOJO POV

"Oh... well, I have some papers here and stuff from Ms. Button " I gave Principal Moss the papers.

"Thankyou Mr Jojo" She nodded me and I turned to look at the broken door.

"Whatcha do to make her so pis-angry?" I corrected myself. After all, I was in front of the meanest, most disgusting old hag I ever met. I had to make sure to stay on her good side do she didn't suspend me too.

"Well we are used to this behaviour from her. She cussed out her teacher and was late, her temper rose and I suspended her." She looked at the doors carefully. "We can just repair the doors, a week at most, and I'm pretty sure she exploded the schools front door out like always." Principal Moss mentioned.

'So Butters is extremely pissed and fucked off?' I thought. 'What a perfect moment to get her, too bad its school… I'm pretty sure Mojo wouldn't like to see me skipping, even though I'm a villain.'

Something weird has been going on with Butters. I just need to find out what. I walked back to class to tell my brothers what happened.

BLOSSOM & BUBBLES POV

We heard as our sister yet again got angry. Super hearing comes in very handy at the best of times. And that's when we were sent to the principal's office.

"Hello Girls!" Principal Moss said nicely. She was the nicest, greatest, most beautiful principal in the whole world!

NORMAL POV

"Why did you call us down Principal Moss?" Blossom asked.

"Well you see, your sister Buttercup, she… needs to be controlled. I need you two to keep an eye on her!" the lady explained delicately.

"Yes Ma'am."

The two walked back to class and smiled a sad little smile at each other that said, 'We'll find her after school.'

BUTTERCUP POV

I sat on a bench and took out the crumpled piece of paper. Sedusa's words rang in my head, "Call me if you change sides hun."

I moved warily over to a telephone booth and dialled the number...

A shrill ring.

"Hello BC... we've been expecting you"

**CLIFFHANGER! I know this was short.. But I wanted to end it like this badly**

**Yet again give credit for this chapters idea to CANDYGURL100**

**And give credit for spelling mistakes or incorrect grammer to BLACKHEARTS33! Could'nt have done it without you give a applause!**

***PPG Charecters and RRB charecters clap***

**Buttercup: Thank god! A story we're I am the villian! **

**Butch: Join the darkside we have cookies! And Butterbabe! **


End file.
